


Commanding Nature

by WhiteCeilings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Bucky gets fucked by plants, Butt Plugs, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gardens & Gardening, Human Furniture, M/M, Mild Gore, Multiple Penetration, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, Vegetables, do what you want with this fic, sorta - Freeform, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: When the potato Steve plugs up Bucky’s ass sprouts, Steve realizes that there’s a whole world of play for them to discover.In which Bucky becomes a human garden and the plants take advantage.





	Commanding Nature

 It all started when Steve shoved a potato up Bucky’s ass. 

 They’d played with produce before, but in the normal, vanilla way. Bucky took ginger up the ass and peppers in the mouth as a punishment; he attempted deepthroating bananas and long-stemmed carrots for fun; and they did engage in some light action involving a zucchini up the ass just because they could. But one day, after Bucky had been thoroughly fucked and bred, Steve couldn’t find their usual plug. He asked Bucky if he knew, but of course Bucky was incoherent at that time, drooling like a dog that’d gotten on the dinner table when no one was looking, so Steve had to get creative. 

 The potato was chunky, and a little lopsided, but it didn’t have any harsh edges. With enough encouragement, Steve was able to push it in just fine, resulting in a few garbled out moans from a now well-stuffed Bucky. Steve then brushed his teeth and climbed into bed behind Bucky, beaming at his own ingenuity.

 What he didn’t expect, however, was that the potato would sprout. 

 The next morning, Steve found Bucky in front of the mirror, turning to inspect his flowering asshole. “Steve?” He asked, unsure. 

 “I couldn’t find your buttplug,” Steve explained. 

 “Oh. Okay.” 

 Steve chuckled a little at how quickly Bucky was to accept it. He twisted his fingers in the stems, giving them a light tug, and was surprised to see that they were actually quite sturdy. 

 They experimented with more and more vegetables after that, but no matter what they tried, potatoes always wielded the most success. Bucky claimed they were even more comfortable than normal buttplugs— or more exciting, anyways. Each one stretched him out in a different way, none of them were quite the same. 

 They started doing longer play. Steve had Bucky stay in bed with a potato in his ass for a full day and a half, which Bucky loved because of the humiliation, but hated because of the boredom. Steve never spent much time in their room, usually opting to bake in the kitchen or stretch out on the couch. The next time they tried more extended play, Steve sat Bucky in the living room, where he could see all the action. That was much better. 

 Bucky had a certain gift to shutting his mind off. He could stay still for hours and hours, a skill he honed during the war. But the war was over, and now they could whatever the hell they wanted with their time. It just so happened that this ended up being something they both rather enjoyed. 

 Their play sessions became longer, and longer. They tried different positions, different methods, different locations, until they got it just perfect. Steve laid out a grass mat by the window and had Bucky kneel on his hands and knees in it, facing the window. That way, he could hear Steve moving about and talking to himself as he worked, but when Steve wasn’t there, he could look outside and watch the going on’s of the city. This position was also ideal because it allowed just enough sunlight to reach the leaves, encouraging them to grow further outwards. Bucky’s asshole was a surprisingly beneficial place for the plant, too; it remained a consistent, but not overwhelming heat; it was just the perfect amount of dampness; and it produced its own fertilizer that the root was more than happy to eat up. 

 Eventually, a few days of play wasn’t enough. Bucky wanted more; and so did Steve. 

 So, Steve began planting around Bucky, allowing little flowers and plants to sprout up around him. He was completely naked for their sessions, obviously, and even though he remained still Steve could see how crazy it drove him to have the daisies brushing against his legs. Steve watered all of the plants, but Bucky made his own contributions, pissing into the grass periodically. Their efforts were a success. 

 But it still wasn’t enough. 

 Steve tried planting on different areas of Bucky’s body, then. The potato was flourishing, giving Bucky what looked almost like a tail of green leaves. Next, he planted a line of herbs along each side of Bucky’s spinal column, the part of Bucky’s body that received the second most sunlight. The part that received the absolute most sunlight was Bucky’s mouth, which Steve filled with a beet plant. 

 It was around then that they started facing difficulties. 

 As enhanced as the serum had made him, Bucky still needed to eat and excrete, which meant that multiple times a day Steve was having to take out and replace plants. It was an arduous process that was ruining a lot of their hard work, and Bucky didn’t  _ like it.  _ So, Steve had to use his brain and some ingenuity, and within the week they were receiving regular deliveries of liquid-based supplements that could be consumed via feeding tube. That solved both the eating and the excretion problem, because since Bucky’s diet was solely liquid, he only needed to relieve himself via piss. Steve then attached an IV drip into his arm to keep him hydrated, and they were able to continue on as planned. 

 Steve planted a new batch of tulips, which drove Bucky absolutely wild when they brushed up against him. Steve decided to invest in something that’d grow taller and stay around longer, so he planted a sapling that was eventually supposed to become a tree. By then, the garden was flourishing more than it ever had before. It was helped, in part, by the extra nourishment Steve gave it twice a day; once in the morning, and once in the evening, after fucking Bucky’s thighs and coming in the plants. 

 There were still problems though. The herb garden in particular was giving Steve a lot of trouble. He couldn’t provide much soil for them to grow, making it hard for them to plant down. Even with Bucky’s constant stillness, he still found a few on the ground every evening, after an afternoon of keeping the window open to air out the apartment. So, Steve took it upon himself to figure out yet another problem, so he could make his Bucky the happiest garden anyone has ever seen. The solution he ended up deciding on was simple, but effective, and only worked because of Bucky’s regenerative abilities. First, Steve carefully sheared a layer of skin off of Bucky’s back on either side of his spine. This promoted Bucky to make the first noise he had in weeks, moaning around the radish that had grown down his throat, but he was quickly soothed when Steve rubbed Organic Plant Food (the liquid variation) on his exposed ass. Next, Steve replanted the herbs, encouraging them to dig their roots in a little more aggressively this time. Bucky’s serum prevented him from getting infections or having dangerous immune-responses, as well as allowing him to heal more efficiently, so it wasn’t three nights later when Steve checked to find the skin completely healed up. The herbs now were growing directly out of Bucky’s back, as if they’d always been a part of him. Steve could tell that Bucky was absolutely  _ preening.  _

__ Weeks passed. Steve continued planting, fucking into Bucky’s thighs to produce more organic fertilizer, and weeding the grass mat beneath him to ensure all of the plants there were the ones they wanted. He had forgotten about the tree, though, and was surprised to walk over to his garden one morning to find its branches pushing firmly against Bucky’s belly. He considered trying to interfere with its course, but who was he to command nature? 

 The tree did not grow upwards through Bucky’s stomach, as Steve had momentarily feared. Instead it grew around him, reaching up for the sun and— inadvertently— trapping Bucky. The branches grew thicker and thicker every day, caging around Bucky’s waist until he couldn’t move away if he wanted to. And he  _ didn’t want to _ . Bucky hadn’t spoken for months, the radish having rooted deep within him, but Steve watched him sometimes, watched his eyes roll back in pleasure. He hadn’t checked the potato in a while either, but he knew that it had grown bigger, expanding inside Bucky so slowly that he had no choice but to adjust to the stretch. Steve wondered how far those roots had gone. At this point, there was no pulling the potato out to check its progress; doing so would likely tear Bucky’s insides, not to mention ruin their hard work. So Steve allowed it. 

 One morning, he ambled over to his garden, water can at the ready, when he noticed something peculiar. Kneeling down, Steve watched in fascination as one of the twigs from the tree brushed against Bucky’s dick. Steve had introduced a small vine plant to Bucky’s genitals months before, and it had long since wrapped around the base of Bucky’s balls and cock and  _ squeezed,  _ but this… this was different. The branch was firm and unwielding, unlike the loose billows of the vines. And it wasn’t interested in the base of Bucky’s cock— it was introduced in the head of it. 

 But who was Steve to try and command nature?

 He checked back on the twig two days later and was delighted to find that it had made its way inside Bucky’s cock, forcing it to straighten like a metal sound might. Out of curiosity, Steve started rubbing up and down Bucky’s dick, simulating jacking him off. Bucky rocked back and forth as much as the tree around his waist and the plants rooted in between his fingers allowed, though he stayed completely silent, a rumble of a moan traveling through his body but never escaping his mouth. That was how Steve knew that the beet had completely sealed Bucky’s mouth, preventing any sounds at all from escaping. 

 Steve didn’t plant much more after that. He simply allowed the plants to grow, watering the ones he could reach and hoping that the hydration injected into Bucky’s bloodstream would do the rest. He watched the plants shift and change, different every day, it felt like. One day, he noticed that a batch of flowers had begun their growth in Bucky’s hair, a patch of moss covering over his shoulders. The tree reproduced, and saplings sprung up around him, planting his hands and feet so thoroughly in the soil that Steve could no longer see them. A patch of moss traveled up from his dick and over to his neck, slowly wrapping around. The plants controlled everything about Bucky; they controlled when he could breathe, when he could piss. They decided how much water and nutrition they would allow him to keep. They changed Bucky’s body in ways Steve could only have dreamed of. Eventually, the moss on Bucky’s shoulders spread to Bucky’s nipples, covering them and squeezing them and making them pointed like teats. Steve didn’t know how, but eventually they started milking him, and Bucky dripping lactation onto the soil beneath him all day, every day. He was no longer a person, but a harvest ground.

 Steve was forced to leave for a weekend, once. He made sure the IV and feeding tubes were properly placed and had enough liquid to last Bucky even if Steve’s plane was late. When he came back, he found that the smaller trees had had a growth spurt. Bucky was now surrounded in a forest of his own creation, wrapped and trapped, cock held at attention and spread open by two opposing branches. The branches had managed to wiggle into his ass past the potato plant, and five branches dug deep, spreading Bucky further than Steve ever imagining he could go. 

 The herbs on Bucky’s back were huge, mixed in with other plants and  _ strong.  _ Steve envied them. He’d been struggling, recently. He no longer felt like he could connect to Bucky, what with Bucky being so many mental light years away, so deep in pleasure. Steve felt as though he had no community. He wasn’t connected with anyone, not really. He wasn’t even important to maintaining Bucky’s livelihood— while he was gone, the plants had disconnected the IV and feeding tubes, and had cut into the wall, making a small hole in the water pipe there. Through that water, and the sunlight the window provided, they made energy, which they fed to Bucky through the orifices they’d invaded. 

 Steve didn’t even need to stay around to pay for the apartment. Everything was taken care of, either already paid off or on an automatic payment. They had enough money saved up for the rest of their lives. 

 Steve no longer had a purpose. 

 So he laid on Bucky’s back, wanting to be close to him. He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s chest, feeling his lungs expand and contract, so, so steadily. Steve was pretty sure he’d never even come close to being as relaxed as Bucky was, not once in his life. 

 Somehow, Steve ended up falling asleep like that, laying on Bucky’s back. When he woke up, he found that plants had begun to grow around him, supporting him. He slept again, and when he woke up, his clothes had been torn off and consumed. He didn’t care. There was something about the embrace, something about being connected to Bucky’s garden that made it impossible to leave. So Steve didn’t. 

 His back was arched; his legs were spread; his hole was opened; his ears were stuffed; his throat was wrapped; his mouth was filled; his body was covered. Branches pushed into his tight, tight hole, and Steve moaned in pain, but was quickly soothed. He had not had such an extended stretching period as Bucky, but he would make due. Or, rather, the  _ plants  _ would make due. Steve was no longer in charge of these things, and he couldn’t be more relieved. 

 He drifted, his mind filling with gauze in time with his dick filling with vines. He was connected. He had a purpose. And, even more importantly, he was here with Bucky, becoming  _ one  _ with Bucky. And as the plants wrapped around him, closing him in, he didn’t once think about leaving. 

 After all, who was he to try and command nature?

**Author's Note:**

> No, I’m not sorry. Yes, I would like comments. I hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
